Codename: SONIC
by gameloverx
Summary: Epic, awesome, a story that will blow. You. Away. But if you're blown away, then you won't be able to read it. So how about you just stay here, OK? Action, adventure, and danger at every turn, mutants, robots, nerds, can Sonic's life get any weirder?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I debited to make another crossover! I know I shouldn't write too much stories, but the plot bunnies in my head are growing rapidly, and if I won't do anything about it soon, I'll explode. I'm actually THE FIRST ONE on this site to publish a Sonic the Hedgehog/N.E.R.D.S. crossover. It's because N.E.R.D.S. is very very very very very very very very very very unpopular. the is like, only 14 stories there, and 2 crossovers. So please, if you stumble upon this story, please help me expand the N.E.R.D.S. random. Anyways, I'm not going to introduce the characters, but if you have a question about one of them, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Michael Buckley, or SEGA, so I do not own the characters. If I did, I would've made a Sonic movie, and a N.E.R.D.S. cartoon series. ONTO THE STORY!**

**prologue.**

"Yes! Finally!" a voice screamed out with joy. It was a young voice, a kids, but the tone of it would send shivers down anyone's spine. It was full of hatred, yet at the same time, is was full of happiness. The "boy" stared proudly at his reflection, clearly full of himself. He had red hair, that stood up on top of his head, gigantic glasses, that made his eyes look like the size of dinner plates, making him look similar to an insect. A huge amount of freckles dotted all over his nose. He was wearing a suit and tie, that was two sizes too big for him, but that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part, was a big pair of buck teeth that was protruding out of his mouth. When I say big, I mean BIG. Each one of them was the size of a small book, and they made the boy look similar to a beaver. And these exact buck teeth, was why this child went down to the dark side. All the teasing, all the humiliation will soon be forgotten. Revenge. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Soon they will pay, he thought. Soon, they will all pay.

He had saved the world lots of times, save all those jerks on this planet from death, and what did he get? Wet willies, wedgies, swirlies. Yes, swirlies (I think I killed the word.) were the worst. But know matter, all those tortures would soon be forgotten. Now, finally, he would get the revenge he was hungry for. The kid chuckled, and looked at the powerful object in his hand. It was a diamond shaped jem, about the size of a baseball, the color of freshly cut grass. It gave off a mystical sort of glow, and sparkled from the bright light in the room. The boy smiled. This little rock was the only thing that was needed. When, actually, all seven were required, but that was no big deal,he would just have to send his goons over to find them.

Just then, a tall looking goon burst into the room. He was breathing heavily, as if he just ran a marathon. As he tried to catch his breath, he boy turned to him. "Well well, how nice it is for my best man to come in at this time! Sit! This is a time of celebration! Soon my plan will be complete, and then I can finally have my revenge! Isn't it wonderful, Dumb Vinci?" the boy's voice was cold and irritating, and it left Dumb Vinci fearing a bit nervous.

"Uhh...Boss? We have a problem." the goon murmured.

"A problem? what could that be?" the boy's icy blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, you see, uhh, one of the scientist guys said that your warp thingy over reacted." the goon replied dumbly. He didn't really much like the scientific stuff. Muscles were his thing, not science.

"What do you mean, "over reacted?" the child demanded. His voice rose in volume, and that was never a good sign.

"Umm, well, they said that something else came with those diamond thingies you wanted. They don't know what it is," the goon added quickly, after receiving a glare from his boss, "But they said that it didn't "damage the process."

His master looked intently at him, then to Dumb Vinci's surprise, smiled. "Good. I don't think this "thing" will be a problem. Infact, it can even be useful. You are dismissed. Tell them that I'm not concerned by it."

The giant man turned around, and headed dumbly out of the room. When he closed the door behind him, his boss looked in the mirror once more.

"Soon." Simon whispered, "Soon."

...

**Yay! I finished! So, looks like Simon is planning something big, very big. Sorry, I totally messed up Dumb Vinci's character. Oh well, that's what you get for not reading the book for a long time. If you have any concerns or requests feel free to tell me. And please read my other stories. And please read, review, and predict! I love predictions! And please don't go saying some thing lame as "good job!" or "keep it up!" or "update!" they're just lame. See ya! (review or I WILL kill you).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not SEGA or Michael Buckley, so I don't own the characters. If I did, the book would turn into a TV show, and there would be a Sonic movie coming out in theaters.**

**Hello random fanfictioners! And welcome to the second chapter! Here's one thing that's awesome about fan fiction: you get to copy the author! Alright, so, you want to become a secret agent, too? This isn't going to be easy, you know. It took me a year to get out of my trainee status, and you aren't nearly as awesome as me so….it's gonna take you a loooooong time, trust me. Now, shall we begin? Your first test is to read this chapter without peeing in your pants, or bursting out with laughter. You think it's easy? Trust me, it won't be. (Evil grin). ONTO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 2: an alien visitor.**

"Hey guys, what do you think it is?"

"Some sort of… mutant creature, I guess."

"It sure is weird!"

"Hey, it's kinda cute!"

"Seriously, Wheezer? Seriously?"

"I meant in an animal kind of way, Braceface!"

"Alright, I get it, sheesh."

"Uhhh, guys? I think it's waking up!"

Sonic groaned slightly. He felt exhausted, as if something sucked out all his energy. His legs felt numb, and he was too tired to even lift up his hands. Plus, he had a big head ache. A really painful one, too. The blue hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, trying to get rid of the dark void that clouded his vision, and looked at the strange group in front of him. They were human kids, about twelve years old. They were probably the strangest group he ever met. The blond boy on the right had a huge grin on his face, showing off his braces. They were the ugliest, biggest, and most disgusting, braces Sonic had ever seen. Not that he saw many kids with braces before. Next to him was a small Asian girl with black hair and dark eyes. She seemed quite normal, except the fact that she wheezed every time she breathed, and had to use an inhaler every three seconds. Next to her stood a Mexican kid, who jumped up and down constantly. On his left was a girl with puffy blond hair, and a serious expression on her face. Her hands seemed to be puffed up like balloons. Plus she sneezed, _constantly._ Last was a chubby African American boy, his hands covered with some kind of white stuff. He wore a concerned expression, and his eyebrows were raised in confusion. The five of them were staring intently at Sonic, who was too tired so say, of even think anything.

The Mobian's eyes closed, and he let out another groan of exhaustion. He felt uncomfortable with people staring at him like that. His ears perked up as he heard hurried footsteps coming closer. Sonic opened his eyes once again. Next to the children stood a blond woman. She was in her mid-twenties, wearing a black and white business suit, and a pair of stylish glasses was perched on top of her nose. Compared to the freaky kids next to her, she looked quite normal. She stared at the blue hedgehog with both surprise and curiosity. Sonic stared back at her warily, his body tense. His head ache had subsided, letting his brain function clearly. He noticed that he was lying on some kind of hospital bed, but that gave him no hint to where he was, or how he got here. The blue speedster stared at the blond woman for what it felt like hours. After a while, he broke their starring contest and said: "Who the hell are you?"

His question caused all the people in the room to freak out. The Asian girl and the chubby boy jumped back in surprise, knocking down the blond woman. The blond girl screamed, while the Mexican kid and the guy with the braces both said a question Sonic was least expecting to hear: "YOU CAN _TALK?"_

The whole scene was so stupid and silly, that it would've made Sonic burst out laughing. But the unexpected question made him freeze. Suddenly, he knew where he was. Well, sort of. He was on Earth again. Not the Earth that he and his friends met Chris at (Sonic X reference), but a different version of it. Sonic didn't know how many versions of Earth there were, probably a thousand. He traveled to different versions of this planet before, and let me tell you, it wasn't fun. Now he landed in another version, and he wasn't the least bit thrilled about it. Being tossed onto different planets wasn't all that great. How did Sonic know this, you might ask? Well, first of all, Back on Mobius a human wouldn't usually ask the "You can talk?" question. And if someone did, everyone else would look at you like you were a complete moron. So if you get transported onto Mobius for some reason, please don't ask it, it won't do you any good.

Now, let's go back to our hero. He practically answered what first came into his mind: "Yeah, I can talk."

The woman picked herself up from the ground, fixed her glasses, and dusted off her skirt. The two kids that knocked her down muttered and apology, and looked at the hedgehog. The two other boys were now starring with their mouths open. The girl with the puffy hair seemed to calm down a little. It was clear that she was wary of him, and Sonic didn't blame her. She let out another sneeze, and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Hel-lo. My. Name. Is. Jack-son. I. Am. Friend." The blond guy spoke again, his speech sounding like one of an Indian. To make the whole thing even more awkward, he had weird hand motions accompany his every word. Sonic, who couldn't take any more of this hilarious/awkward scene, finally burst out with laughter.

"You know I speak English, right?"

The boy's face glowed red with embarrassment. "Sorry, um, so, uhh, what are you anyways?"

Sonic crossed his arms, slightly hurt by his question. "I asked you first."

That made the blond girl flushed with anger. "You better answer!" she snarled.

"I asked you first." Sonic didn't really know why he was arguing, but after waking up in an unknown place filled with weird and unknown people, any person would be cranky.

The preteen looked like she was about to punch him, but the tall woman grabbed her hand. "Can we please get around _without_ using force?"

The girl sighed, and seemed to calm down a little. "Yes, Ms. Holiday."

The woman smiled. "Good. Can you please leave the room right now? Ruby, you stay. I'll need your help."

The girl nodded knowingly, and the rest of the kids went out the door. Sonic's body grew tense, and the adult noticed that. "Don't worry. I'm just going to ask you some questions." She smiled at him, but the blue mammal still felt uncomfortable. His whole body still ached, and the last thing he needed was a burden of questions.

"And why would you think that I'll answer them?" he asked stubbornly.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You maybe one of a human's brain level, but that does not mean that you should be rude. In this building, you do as we say, what we say, do you understand?" she snapped at him.

Sonic starred at her for a moment, before adding sarcastically: "Surrreee, whatever you say, your majesty."

Which made the twelve year old even more pissed off. Meanwhile, the tall lady said nothing, observing the blue hero with a look that made him even more uncomfortable and misplaced. Wait, he wasn't even supposed to be here, so what was the point? And the way the kid was talking to him was kind of creepy. It was like she owned the place, like she was the oldest and most mature one here, which she definitely wasn't.

Sonic saw the woman reach out behind her and take out a clipboard. She grabbed a pen which was fastened behind her ear, and asked, "What is your name?"

Sonic folded his arms in front of his chest. "As I said before, why should I tell you?" His naturally cocky and stubborn attitude was showing up, making him even more unfriendly. (In lack of better words.)

The woman sighed. "Please, we want to help. You must understand that your presence here is very unfortunate. I'm not sure that you would understand but all of us are a little…." She bit her lower lip, trying to find the right word that wouldn't be to harsh.

"Freaked out?"

She nodded. "Yes. That is why I'm asking you to please be a bit more cooperative." She waited for the blue one's answer, fearing the worst. But to her surprise, Sonic grinned. "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

Both of the women (well, sort of.) let out a sigh of relief, the older one because the creature was reasonable, and the younger one because she wouldn't have to punch it out of him.

ooo

"Can you hear anything?"

"For the tenth time, Braceface, can you please shut up?" Matilda was growing more and more annoyed with Jackson's every question. Usually, she would've ignored his question, but right now she just about to burst. Jackson, Matilda, Flinch, and Duncan were all standing right in front of the door, their ears pressed against the cold wood. **(gah! Bad sentence!) **They were hoping to hear at least a snatch out of Ms. Holiday's conversation with the strange creature. But the only thing that Ruby and Ms. Holiday managed to get out of it was its bad attitude.

"That guy sure has an attitude, doesn't he?" the blond boy stated.

"Hguodtiodhrnowhdeesaghtuy?" Flinch, the super hyperactive Mexican cried out. From all the excitement, he seemed to go into a nervous breakdown, spitting out random sounds ut of his mouth instead of words.

"Huh?" all three of his teammates asked confusingly. It wasn't the first time they had seen their friend in such a state. In fact, it happened almost every day. Flinch reached out under his shirt and twisted a huge knob on his harness. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"I said:" he repeated, still at a fast pace, "How do you know it's a guy?"

Jackson face palmed. "Does it look like a girl to you?"

"Oh, sorry."

Duncan shook his head, but said nothing. It wasn't the first time Flinch had gotten something like that wrong. Because of his ADHD, the ultra-hyper preteen often forgot to pay attention to that kind of stuff. All that mattered to him was that it was blue, and it could talk. The rest was just details. Hearing voices coming from inside the room, he whispered: "I think I hear them again."

The Asian girl immediately pressed her ear onto the door, trying to hear what they were saying. The rest did the same.

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And you're a…"

"Hedgehog, duh!"

Ms. Holiday's voice spoke again: "And where are you from?"

The creature's answer was fast. "Mobius." After a while he added: "It's a planet."

"So you're an alien?" Ruby's voice sounded exited.

"Pretty much. Wait, I _am_ on Earth, right?"

"How do you know you're on Earth, have you been here before?" Ms. Holiday pressed on.

"Well, kind of. But it's a long story."

"By the way, how old are you?" the woman asked out of plain curiosity. Judging by its behavior, the creature seemed young. And if there was an expert on young people, Ms. Holiday was definitely it. Aside from working as a librarian at an elementary school, she definitely got credit for working for the NERDS for seven years.

"I'm fifth teen."

The response shocked her. The boy (yes, unlike Flinch she was sure he was a guy.) was not even eighteen, how could he end up on a different planet, seriously? His parents must be worried sick. At least she would be, if she heard that her son took a trip to a different dimension. Not that she had a son.

"Wait, how did you even end up here?" Ruby asked.

"No idea. But I think it has something to do with cha-" Sonic mentally slapped himself. He practically forgot where he was. _You're on an unknown place,_ he said to himself, _filled with unknown people. Then why the heck are you telling your whole life story to them?_ Biting his tongue so he won't let it slip, he shut his mouth and looked at the two humans, hoping that they won't try to ask him again.

Ruby was waiting for the creature to say something, but it didn't. Eyeing him suspiciously, the blond agent scratched her hands franticly. She was allergic to secrecy. Ruby glanced at Ms. Holiday. The woman **(Ok, now I'm tired of calling her that)** had a knowing look on her face.

"Well?" Ruby asked. "Cha-what?"

Sonic groaned quietly, but did not say a thing. He was tired of all the questions, and his head ache seemed

Ruby sighed. "He's not going to tell us, is he?" she whispered, so that the mutant couldn't hear.

Ms. Holiday looked at the exhausted Mobian. "Ruby, how would you feel if you were sent to another planet for no reason, completely drained of energy, and bombarded by tons of questions?" she asked just as quietly. "Let him sleep, he had a long day." She got up and walked out the door, leaving Ruby alone in the room. The girl sighed. _I never get any answers._ Pushing her glasses on top of her nose, Ruby strode out of the room.

ooo

"Hide! She's coming!" the four team mates quickly dashed around the corner as Ms. Holiday opened the door. A moment later Ruby walked out after Ms. Holiday down the hall.

After waiting a few seconds to see if anybody else would come, Jackson tiptoed up to the door and grabbed the door handle.

"Braceface, what the hell are you doing!" Matilda hissed at him.

"Finding out what's going on." The blond boy shot back.

"No! Wait!" Duncan grabbed Jackson's hand to prevent him from opening the door. The two boy's struggled with each other.

Flinch sighed. "Um, Gluestick, I think Baceface here is right. I want to know what the heck is going on here, so I vote on opening the door! The boy strode up to his team mates to help Jackson, and Matilda, seeing that she was left out, shrugged, and decided to help Duncan. The four struggled silently with the knob, but since Flinch was the strongest, well, you know what happened.

ooo

Seeing that the two humans left, Sonic quickly relaxed. The blue Mobian jumped off the bed, and stretched. His whole body was sore, and his legs hurt from the pressure, but our hero didn't pay any attention to that. He was instead focused on some questions that were rambling in his mind. _Where am I? And who were those kids? And what's up with that lady?_ _How did I even get here?_ He kind of new the answer to the last one. He got sent here by chaos control, he knew that much. The thing was, he didn't cause it. He didn't even remember being close to the chaos emeralds when it happened. All he remembered was that he fell asleep on a tree, and then BOOM, he woke up here. It was weird, but true. And Sonic didn't like it one bit.

His strain of thought was interrupted by some familiar voices right outside the door.

"Wait, Braceface, Flinch! You guys are crazy!"

"Gah! Wheezer, can you please GET OFF ME?"

"Guys! Stop pushing! Ow! Uhg!"

A moment later, four human kids came tumbling into the room. Sonic stared at the sprawled group on the floor, one ear tilted with confusion.

"Great! Now look what you did, Flinch! You broke the door knob!" the girl glared at the Mexican kid, who had a broken door knob in one hand, and a sheepish grin on this face.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Sonic was now struggling to keep on a straight face. Still, a slight chuckle escaped his lips. The Asian girl tore her gaze off of her hyperactive friend, and looked at the hedgehog in front of her. Her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

But before Sonic could answer with a witty remark, the guy with the braces suddenly cried out: "How come you speak English?"

The question caught Sonic by surprise. Why _did _he speak English? This was the common language Mobius used, but why was it the same as the one here? Did Earth and Mobius have some kind of connection between them? This was the first time Sonic actually thought about it. It _was _strange that the two planets shared the same tongue. It wasn't what the kid meant to ask, but it was still a good question.

Seeing that the creature was slowly slipping to dream world, Wheezer came right up to him and waved her hand. "Hellooo? You still there?" the action snapped Sonic out of his thoughts, and he focused on the group in front of him.

Seeing that the spiky mammal had come back to his senses, Braceface tried again. "Ok, just warning you, we have a ton of questions, so let's start with the basic ones: who are you, and how did you get here?"

Sonic's patience has finally gone overboard. Not wanting to hear anymore of anyone's wonderings, he threw his arms up in the air and cried out: "WHERE _IS _HERE?" out of all the frustration, his voice went up a slightly higher pitch. His sudden mood changes were kind of weird, but the whole situation was kind of weird. And let me tell you, changing your mood so rapidly doesn't feel that good. It was like a whirlpool of emotions: from tired, to amused, to creeped out, to plain old frustrated. The whole day was seriously getting the hedgehog pissed off. Asking him a bunch of damn questions, and not even explaining where he is, or who they are, or how he got here. Well, nobody knew the answer to the first question, anyways.

Meanwhile, the four preteens were staring at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. The creatures frustrated scream left them in quite a shock. Nobody expected the mutant to yell at them, much less in such a way. Duncan didn't really know what to say. It could talk, that's for sure, and so far, he noticed that it had quite an attitude. The boy didn't blame him, he too would he frustrated if _he_ woke up god knows where and had a bunch of kids asking him questions. He knew for sure that the…furry…spiky….blue…thing was pretty much freaked out right now. So being the good natured and polite person he was, the chubby kid was the first one to answer the mutant's question.

"You're at the NERDS prime headquarters."

That answer made Sonic's expression turn into something like this: 0_o "I'm _where_?"**(Sorry, but I just HAD to use that smiley face!) **

But before any of the teammates could explain, the door behind them swung open, wait, scratch that, it _flew_ open, and a very angry Agent Brand strode in, followed by a very nervous looking Ms. Holiday. The poor door, partly because it was swung open by tremendous force, and partly because it was missing a handle (and probably a door hinge), was ripped right off the wall. But strangely, Agent Brand paid no attention to that.

"Just _what the hell_ is going on he-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence, for when he laid eyes on the blue hedgehog, his face turned suddenly from the color of a ripe tomato, to a ghostly pale tint. Brand had seen a lot of things in his life that would probably scare the wits out of other people, and stood his ground. But asking him to keep calm when there as a tiny blue furry creature which was three times smaller than him was just too much. Brand completely lost his power of speech. His jaw dropped, _literally,_ to the floor. If this was just a dream, then it was the freakiest dream he had ever had.

Sonic, who took note of the sure awkward situation (chaos knows how much of awkwardness he had met in a day). Naturally he tried to lighten up the mood by saying the next thing that popped up into his mind, and later he admitted, that it wasn't one of the best things he could have said:

"Um, I guess you haven't seen blue talking hedgehogs before?"

Ooo

**Yesss! Finally I finished. Ok, so that was about ten pages. I was planning to write more, but I was too lazy. Yay! A cliffy! I just love to end chapters on those kinds of moments, to keep them in suspense.** **Quick question: is the w1k+ or whatever thingy how many views this story has? Cause if it is, I have no idea how many people are actually reading this. If you are, please leave a little review at least saying if you like it or not. So, was the chapter too suspenseful? No? Wow, I'm surprised you made through that without losing your mind. You're tougher that I thought. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update quite soon, since I still have to work on "Legend" and "Speed Demon". But you can come to my profile and check them out as you wish. I would be very happy :D So, uh, see ya!**


End file.
